Almas Digitales
by Carscard
Summary: ¡Hola! ¡Aquí Carscard traduciendo otro fic! Es un crossover muy interesante. Leánlo y... ¡Sonrían! ^O^


Capítulo 1 

Se aplica el disclaimer de siempre.

Cosas a considerar:

Ésta es una posibilidad de la ocasión en que Matt desertó del grupo después de hablar con Cherrymon y de la pelea con Tai.

Se asume que el Digimundo no sólo está conectado con el mundo de los Digielegidos.

También se asume que el tiempo pasa más rápido en el universo de X (48 horas del Digimundo = 302400 horas aproximadamente en el universo de X)

Además se considera que más de una generación de robots pasa entre cada manga y juego de Megaman X.

(1)El tema de Matt. Una buena pieza para escuchar, en verdad.

ALMAS DIGITALES

Por Wanderer D

Traducción por Carscard

Capítulo 1

Una criatura de apariencia extraña corrió tras un niño rubio, llamándolo. Se podía apreciar que, a excepción de algunas áreas donde se podía ver piel amarilla, estaban cubiertos por una piel de lobo su cuerpo y su cara, con un cuerno sobresaliendo en la frente. También tenía una cola de reptil en lugar de una de perro y caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras.

-¡Matt! ¡Espera!- Gabumon gritó a su amigo.

-¿Qué?

-¡No puedes DEJARME atrás!

Matt se paró y Gabumon inmediatamente se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-Matt, v-voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo. No importa lo que pase. ¡Tú eres mi amigo!

Matt sonrió ligeramente hacia Gabumon. -Gracias, Gabumon. ¡No sé que haría sin tí!

Ambos caminaron toda la tarde adentrándose al bosque, sin realmente prestar atención a lo que los rodeaba y sólo se pararon cuando estuvieron cansados.

Después de hacer una pequeña fogata, Matt se sentó espalda con espalda con Gabumon y sacó su armónica.

Gabumon se durmió con el tranquilizador sonido de la música de Matt. Matt, después de algunos minutos más de tocar, también se durmió.

^O^

El Dr. Wily golpeó a su computadora con furia. Su más reciente, significativa, mejor y manifiesta obra maestra carecía... de un alma, por así decirlo. Lo que Wily necesitaba era un alma computarizada para el Project Zero (Proyecto Cero).

Habían habido algunos desarrolladores trabajando en eso, el más prominente entre ellos era su némesis, el Dr. Light.

Casi todo lo demás estaba terminado, la armadura en sí era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir el poder del disparo combinado de todas sus invenciones previas, aún si era también muy delgada, y pesaba casi nada. El Project Zero también tendría una fuerza que haría avergonzar a esas unidades de construcción por generaciones venideras. Era más veloz también, y tenía cargado prácticamente todos los programas de armas que pudo encontrar. El único problema sería una 'alma' versátil.

Así que Wily estaba, a falta de una mejor palabra, haqueando en el ciberespacio donde sería capaz de acceder a la base de datos del...

-¡¿Qué dia-?!- Exclamó Wily mientras corría un programa para analizar que había encontrado. -¿Puede ser? ¡Lo es!

Wily saltó arriba y abajo, bailando por todo el cuarto antes de parar y hacer una señal de victoria hacia su PC.

-Una mentalidad humana completa, actitud, personalidad, habilidades y... ¡Si lo que estoy leyendo es correcto, este programa permitirá a mi obra maestra ser casi humano! Lástima por el alma, sin embargo.- Wily sonrió, sería grandioso tener un alma humana transferida en el Project Zero, pero los científicos no lo escucharían y no tenía conocimiento para hacerlo él mismo.

¡Miró un poco más profundo en el programa y se dio cuenta que venía con un rostro! Hmm... de apariencia un poco joven pero eso tenía que ser esperado por el genio que lo hizo. Tenía que estar de acuerdo que un niño era más fácil de manejar. Tendría que hacerlo crecer un poco. Experimentó por un rato con la cara. -Ahí. Ahora, apariencia terminada. ¡A empezar con lo serio!

Sonriendo alegremente empezó a bajarlo y borrando el programa así que sus enemigos no lo tendrían en sus manos. Encontró un programa protector pero fue fácilmente eludido.

OoO

-¡Arghh!

Gabumon despertó con el grito de dolor de Matt.

-¡¿Matt?!- Gabumon miró con horror como Matt cayó al suelo, lentamente desvaneciéndose. Empezó a tornarse transparente, entonces sus manos desaparecieron, seguidas por cada otra parte de su cuerpo.

Gabumon saltó y trató de agarrar a Matt mas alguna clase de barrera invisible le impidió acercarse a su amigo. Lo último que fue capaz de ver fue la confusión y el dolor en los ojos de Matt mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía completamente.

-¡MATT! ¡MATT!- Gabumon gimió mirando alrededor en busca de su amigo. Cuando finalmente descubrió el Digivice y la armónica de Matt tirados en el suelo, cayó sobre sus rodillas y manos llorando abiertamente por su amigo.

Después de algunos minutos se paró y limpió sus ojos con su brazo, entonces giró caminando hacia la casa de Puppetmon, y de regreso con los otros Digielegidos.

^-^

-No quiero pelear más.- Dijo Mimi a los otros. -Me voy a quedar aquí.

-¡Pero tenemos que ir por los otros Dark masters!- Se quejó Tai.

-¡No van a ninguna parte!

Todos dejaron de discutir cuando Gabumon camino en medio de su conversación con ojos preocupados y llorosos. El Digimon había visto días mejores. La obvia ausencia de Matt inmediatamente preocupó a los demás.

-¡Gabumon! ¿¡Dónde está Matt!?- Tai preguntó preocupado.

Gabumon estaba un poco sorprendido ante el verdadero temor en los ojos de Tai. Había supuesto que Tai sólo soportaba a Matt, pero era obvio que fue mucho más lejos.

Matt también era su amigo.

Después de explicar lo que había pasado Gabumon se paró y encaró a los otros.

-¡No sé que pasó, pero sé que Matt está vivo, y tienen que ayudarme a encontrarlo!

Los rostros de todos se tornaron tristes y asintieron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Vamos!- Tai ordenó mientras sacaba su Digivice, seguido por los otros.

-¡No!

-¿Qué? Gabumon...

-Escuchen, ustedes amigos tienen que quedarse aquí y ayudar. Ayudaré a Matt. ¡Sólo ayúdenme llegar allá!

-Pero...

-¡No, Mimi! ¡Ustedes tienen una responsabilidad hacia el Digimundo! ¡Voy a rescatar a Matt, y entonces todos nosotros liberaremos este mundo!

A los demás no les gustaba la idea pero era la simple verdad. Y todos creían en Matt.

T.K. abrazó a Gabumon. -Por favor trae a mi hermano de regreso.

Gabumon regresó el abrazo y asintió solemnemente.

-Y ustedes encárguense de Puppetmon.

@o@

Wily cargó el programa en el cuerpo del Project Zero, cuidadosamente suprimiendo aquellas partes que no le agradaban.

Lealtad... Bien, le sería leal a ÉL.

Hmmm... ¿Independencia? En tanto no interfiera con su misión... No quería otro Protoman...

Y así, Wily trabajó duro en la noche y en la mañana siguiente, finalmente filtrando el programa entero. Descubrió que este programa sería destruido si removía algo. ÉL mismo no podía entender mucho al respecto, y no se atrevió a tocar este programa. Curiosamente el programa se auto-borró por sí solo cuando fue transferido y no pudo hacer copia alguna.

Ahora para comprobar cuanto tiempo le tomaría al programa, dispositivos de energía y armas alcanzar el 100 % de efectividad...

>.

34 años en el futuro de X:

Zero caminaba por el cuartel de los Maverick Hunters, pensando.

-X.- Saludó Zero, notando que su amigo ya estaba parado ante las computadoras.

-¡Hola, Zero!

Zero asintió de vuelta y se sentó, colocando sus pies sobre la mesa.

-Hay un ataque Maverick de nuevo, esta vez en la ciudad. La diferencia es que parece ser un asalto organizado.- La voz del Dr. Cain les informó.

-Eso significa...- Empezó X.

-Que algo o mejor dicho alguien -que sabemos quien probablemente es- está controlándolos.- Terminó lúgubremente Zero. -Bueno,- murmuró mientras se paraba, -hay sólo una forma de descubrirlo.

O.o

Ambos peleadores se materializaron en medio de la ciudad. Los Mavericks habían ido destruyéndolo todo y todo aquel que se parara en su camino.

-¡Iré al Sureste, ve al Noroeste!- Le dijo a X, que asintió y se fue.

¬o¬

X disparó a través de ambos Mavericks, sus bolas llenas de púas cayeron alrededor en desorden. Repentinamente notó un monitor brillando suavemente. Al aproximarse, un sexto sentido le previno e inmediatamente se agachó y se rodó, volteó con su Mega Blaster (Mega Disparador) apuntando a la dirección general del disparo.

-Bueno, ¿no es acaso el famoso X?- Una voz remarcó con evidente aburrimiento.

-¡Vamos, sal!- X gritó furioso.

La figura que cruzó la puerta parecía una mezcla de un reploid humano y una rata, con impresionantes dientes y una cola terminada por un tipo de arma.

-¡Soy Spray Rat! ¡Y tú eres mío!

Spray Rat gritó y disparó un vapor de ácido que X fue casi incapaz de evadir.

X se deslizó bajo el vapor y cargó su Mega Blaster. Cuando estuvo justo en frente de Spray Rat, liberó la energía, mandando al último volando y estrellándose en una consola.

Spray Rat se paró.

-¡Teethclasp!

El Maverick saltó hacia X y justo cuando estaba por clavar sus dientes en el sorprendido Hunter, el monitor de la computadora que X había notado que brillaba dio un destello de luz y algo se materializó en frente de ella.

X ignoró a la extraña criatura similar a un perro y disparó a Spray Rat, volando su cabeza.

X volteó alrededor cuando escuchó un jadeo y sólo fue capaz de ver a la extraña criatura desaparecer por una esquina.

Cuando estaba por investigar, escuchó a su canal de radio abriéndose.

-¡X, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho! ¡Regresemos a la base y veamos que conseguimos!

-¡Entendido!

Antes de irse absorbió el arma de Spray Rat en su arma, pero, mientras lo hacía, notó algo brillante en el suelo.

Caminando hacia él, recogió un pequeño objeto de metal y lo miró por un momento. Encogiendo los hombros, lo lanzó al aire y lo cachó antes de teletransportarse de vuelta a la base.

@.@

-Y entonces, justo antes de partir, encontré esto en el suelo.- X terminó.

Cain miró la armónica sobre la mesa. -¿Sabes qué es eso, X?

-¿Una... armónica?- Zero preguntó mientras la tomaba.

Cain asintió, entonces volvió su atención hacia X. -En verdad. ¡No he visto una en más de 40 años! Desde que las computadoras empezaron a tocar todos los instrumentos no ha habido gente que se moleste por aprender a tocarl-

El Dr. Fue interrumpido por Zero, mientras tocaba una suave tonada que sonaba dolorosa y esperanzadora. Era una pequeña hermosa pieza, y ambos él y X esperaron hasta que Zero hubo terminado antes de aplaudir impresionados.

-¡Zero! ¡No sabía que pudieras tocar tan competentemente!- El buen doctor aplaudió. X asintió sorprendido.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía.- Zero confesó mirando al pequeño instrumento como si tuviese la culpa.

^.^'

Bajo la ciudad, Gabumon finalmente paró de correr ciegamente. Parecía que esa criatura (¡de alguna forma no pensaba que fuese un humano aún si lucía como uno!) no lo estaba siguiendo.

Suspirando aliviado por evitar un pelea con alguien que volaría la cabeza de sus enemigos sin pensarlo dos veces revisó lo que llevaba.

El Digivice de Matt... checado.

La etiqueta de Matt... checada.

La armónica de Matt...

...

-¡Matt va a matarme!

Gabumon rápidamente regresó a la normalidad. -Ok, primero lo primero; tengo que encontrar a Matt. Y eso te involucra.- Tomó el Digivice.

-¡Por favor, oh, por favor déjame encontrar a Matt!

O_O

-¡Vaya! ¡Uno pensaría que con la velocidad con que fabrican armas habrían hecho algo para mantener el drenaje limpio!- Murmuró un reploid de apariencia humana con un casco amarillo.

-¡No sabes ni la mitad de eso, compañero! ¡Al menos no tienes que olerlo como yo!- Respondió el hombre a su lado. -Que bueno que dejé mi almuerzo a fuera.

Los dos treparon una escalera de metal hacia fuera del drenaje. Se limpiaron y se retiraron sus uniformes de overall.

El humano se sentó sobre la acera y abrió su lonchera, sacando un enorme sándwich tipo submarino. Cuando estaba por morderlo, escuchó la voz de un niño a su lado.

-¡Wow! ¡Ése es un gran sándwich! ¡Apuesto que sabe bien!

-Deja eso, niño. ¡Esto no es para ti!

-¿Ni siquiera una mordidita?- La voz insistió.

-No. Mira aquí.- El hombre giró para encarar a la pequeña peste sólo para encontrarse mirando a una criatura entre perro y lagartija con los colmillos más desagradables que había visto en su vida.

Dejando caer el sándwich, el hombre gritó y huyó.

-¡Espera! ¿No quiere de su sándwich? Supongo que no.

Cuando su estómago gruñó, Gabumon dejó de lado sus modales y mordió.

^.~

X abrió la puerta al tejado del cuartel donde Zero estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en la pared, y tocando esa armónica.

La música hacía eco por la calle mientras se desplegaba la melodía.

Zero se había apropiado de la armónica y pasaba casi cada minuto de su tiempo libre tocándola.

Desde ese último ataque, no había habido más ataques por casi dos semanas, y el Dr. Cain creía que Spray Rat había probablemente sido lo que quedaba de la guerra con al Armada Reploid.

X esperó hasta que su amigo hubo terminado antes de caminar hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, notó que Zero tenía una mirada perdida en su rostro y estaba terminando uno de sus más recientes suspiros.

-¡Hey, Zero!

Zero levantó la vista un poco sorprendido, entonces asintió. -Hey, X. ¿Cómo va todo?

-¡No pudiera ser mejor!- X contestó animado. Cruzó sus brazos y se reclinó en la pared mirando hacia la ciudad.

-Luces horriblemente animado el día de hoy.

X asintió antes de contestar. -¡Sí! ¡Parece que no necesitaremos pelear! ¡No hemos escuchado nada de los Mavericks además de ese asalto de hace dos semanas!

-¡Vaya! ¡Suenas como Mimi!- Zero dijo repentinamente.

-¿Quién?

-Yo... no lo sé...

X miró preocupado a su amigo. Zero le había dicho sobre esas pesadillas que había tenido sobre el extraño Doctor, y esperaba que su amigo estuviese bien.

OoO

Gabumon corrió por la ciudad tratando de evitar a la gente. ¡El Digivice había apuntado a este edificio, y sólo hace unos minutos, había escuchado la armónica de Matt! No podía haber duda de que era Matt quien estaba tocándola. Eran sus sentimientos lo que podía ser escuchado, soledad y esperanza.

-Matt...

Gabumon no pudo evitar estar aliviado. No había visto a Matt en dos semanas, y su conexión con su amigo sólo se había fortalecido estos últimos pocos días.

Gabumon buscó una buena vía para entrar al edificio. Era una fortaleza, y, cuando estaba por rendirse, encontró una pequeña ventana. Con un pequeño empujón y jaloneo, fue capaz de entrar. Una vez adentro, se encontró en un cuarto de escobas. Abriendo la puerta un poco, espió a través de la abertura, entonces salió, cuidadosamente cerrando la puerta tras él.

|O|

Sus alarmas silenciosas se activaron repentinamente.

X y Zero se miraron sorprendidos antes de correr al centro de mando, seguidos por algunos otros hunters.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- Zero demandó una vez que todos se callaron.

-¡Hemos encontrado una base Maverick en operación, y está llena de cabezas nucleares!- Les informó el Dr. Cain.

Esto ocasionó algunos murmullos en los rangos, pero nadie entró en pánico. Ellos estaban ahí para proteger a este mundo, y sus habitantes, y eso es lo que harían.

-Ataquemos esta noche, es un alivio que no han descubierto que nosotros sabemos al respecto. Ustedes son los únicos que saben sobre esto, no le digan a las demás unidades. No necesitamos pánico si alguien se entera.

Todos asintieron.

Cuando se iban Zero fue detenido por una de sus compañeros hunters, una reploid de armadura negra y casco de halcón conocida como Black Peregrin, una reciente adición al equipo, junto con Ice Linx, un reploid lince-humanoide.

-Hey, Zero. Me pidieron que te dijera que les gustaría escucharte tocar esa armónica, si no te molesta.

Zero asintió, sonriendo ligeramente.

>o

Gabumon se escondió tras otra puerta cuando otros dos robots más pasaron corriendo cerca de él.

-¿Oíste lo que dijo Peregrin? ¡Zero va a tocar la armónica!

Gabumon prestó atención a eso y escuchó de cerca.

-¿En verdad? ¡Grandioso! ¡Es un intérprete soberbio! ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde es?

-¡Sígueme!

Gabumon marcó el olor de los dos robots y después de unos segundos salió corriendo de la puerta para seguirlos.

O este Zero tocaba la armónica como Matt o sabía donde estaba Matt o era un apodo para su amigo.

>.o

Zero se rascó detras de su cabeza inconscientemente mirando a su armónica.

Dejando su casco atrás y acomodando su cabello en una cola de caballo, salió de su cuarto y caminó hacia el salón general de conferencias, donde había acordado con Peregrin que tocaría.

Cuando abrió la puerta hacia el podium, una gran gota de sudor se formó tras su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de la cantidad de gente. ¡Era probablemente la base entera!

Por un instante se preguntó quién estaba manteniendo la guardia.

Mirando alrededor notó a los sonrientes X y Peregrin haciéndole señales para que hiciera reverencia ante la audiencia y tocara.

Murmurando para sí mismo, caminó al podio y, para su irritación, fue víctima de una serie de aplausos. ¡Iba a matar tanto a Peregrin como a X por esto!

Aún, se sentía un poco feliz por toda la atención por su música.

Puso la armónica en sus labios y tocó una melodía animada que sabía, de alguna forma, de corazón. Era un poco extraño, debido que no había practicado, pero pronto se encontró balanceándose con la música. (1)

Terminó abruptamente cuando hubo una conmoción en la parte del fondo del salón. Su concentración se rompió, levantó la vista mirando a una criatura similar a un perro, que estaba corriendo directa y familiarmente hacia él.

Un haz de luz repentinamente se disparó desde la criatura y le dio.

Zero se puso las manos en la cabeza y gritó adolorido mientras los recuerdos regresaban a él a través del Digivice.

Memorias cubiertas por la programación del Dr. Wily regresaron en un flujo, sentimientos y miedos y una vida perdida invadieron su mente tan inesperadamente que fue incapaz de permanecer de pie.

X, viendo a su amigo caer, corrió hacia él mientras Peregrin gritaba órdenes.

-¡Atrapen a esa criatura! ¡Tenemos que saber que le hizo a Zero!

Gabumon había lanzado el Digivice a Matt, ¡pero no se había esperado que se convirtiese en un rayo! Vio caer a Zero después de ser golpeado, y el robot que había destruido a la Rata corría hacia él. Iba a proteger a Matt cuando se dio cuenta de que todas las armas le estaban apuntando.

Empezó a evadir y dispararle a sus enemigos, no causando mucho daño contra la armadura de titanio que las tropas usaban.

Sin embargo, sus ataques no eran ignorados tampoco. Su fuego azul podía quebrar árboles a la mitad fácilmente, y aquellos desafortunados soldados que fueron golpeados fueron arrastrados en el suelo o mandados a volar por el impacto.

Mientras la batalla incrementaba atrás, X se arrodilló al lado de su amigo y recogió el extraño artefacto que estaba junto a él, brillando ligeramente.

Gabumon gritó cuando el disparo de plasma de alguien le dio y, en ese momento, los ojos de Zero se abrieron.

Le quitó el Digivice a un sorprendido X y se paró. Gabumon estaba en problemas; estaba herido y muchos de los soldados saltaron hacia él.

Zero tomó el Digivice y gritó.

-¡Garurumon!

Desde a bajo de la pila de reploids amontonados, la voz de Gabumon pudo ser escuchada claramente.

-¡Gabumon Digivolve!- Para ser reemplazada por la voz de Garurumon. -¡GARURUMON!

Todos los reploids salieron volando cuando el digievolucionado Gabumon se convirtió en un gigantesco lobo azul. Malignos colmillos brillaban de blanco mientras el lobo del tamaño de un carro pequeño gruñía amenazadoramente.

A los lados, Peregrin, que no se dio cuenta del grito de Zero, maldijo y empezó a cargar su disparador.

Zero la notó sin embargo. -¡ALTO!

Todos pararon mientras Zero caminaba bajando del podio y calmadamente se colocó el Digivice en su cinturón y su etiqueta en el cuello.

Garurumon, al darse cuenta de esto, paró también y devolucionó en Gabumon.

Zero se paró a algunos pies de Gabumon y se concedieron unos tensos segundos. Todos esperaban que Zero clamara terminar esta pelea en persona.

-Gabumon...

-Matt...- Respondió la criatura.

Zero sonrió levemente. -Ahora soy llamado Zero, mi amigo.

-Pero eres tú, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Zero aumentó mientras asentía.

Gabumon y Zero saltaron hacia delante y se abrazaron, Zero se arrodilló mientras sostenía a Gabumon cerca.

Todos tenían cara de confusión.

Zero miró sobre el hombro de Gabumon y movió su cabeza hacia la puerta, mirando a sus amigos.

X y Peregrin compartieron miradas y evacuaron el lugar, dejando a los dos amigos juntos.

-¿Vas a estar bien, Zero?- Peregrin preguntó parada al lado de la puerta.

Zero le asintió. Ella devolvió el asentimiento dudosa pero salió también.

-¿Cómo está T. K.? ¿Ya se ha casado? ¿Cómo están todos? ¿Ganamos?

Gabumon parpadeó. -¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Viene aquí al día siguiente con la ayuda de los demás! ¡He estado buscándote por estas últimas dos semanas!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡No puedes haberlo hecho! ¡He estado aquí por los últimos 36 años!

Gabumon miró confundido a su amigo. -¡Bueno, te vez un poco más alto, pero aún así luces igual para mí para ser de 47 años!

Zero sacudió su cabeza y tomó la pata de Gabumon, colocándola contra su pecho.

-¿Qué sientes, Gabumon?

Gabumon cerró sus ojos, entonces los abrió y miró a su amigo.

-¡Oh, Matt! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?!

Lagrimas fluyeron por las mejillas de Gabumon mientras presionaba su oído contra el pecho de Zero tratando de escuchar lo que sabía que no estaba ahí.

-Ellos no me hicieron nada.- Contestó Zero. - Un doctor loco me hizo esto. También borró la mayoría de mis recuerdos y sentimientos, dejando sólo lo que quería.

Gabumon no reaccionó y Zero lo empujó mirando en sus ojos.

-¡Pero, de alguna forma, todavía era yo! ¡No podía recordar mucho, es verdad, pero mi verdadero yo, Matt, ha siempre existido y siempre lo hará! El Digivice me regresó mi vida y me la devolvió con una de las piezas más importantes de mi vida que he tenido. Tú.

Gabumon asintió, abrazando a Zero otra vez. -Sabía, en lo profundo, que no me dejarías. Nunca.

Zero palmeó suavemente la cabeza de Gabumon.

Gabumon lo miró. -¡Tenemos que regresar! ¡Es posible que el tiempo aquí es aún más rápido que en el Digimundo! ¡Eso explicaría porqué me tomó unas cuantas horas mientras pasaron años aquí! Tenemos que ayudar a los otros con los Dark Masters.

Zero se paró lentamente y asintió. -Pero primero tengo una misión que cumplir.

-¿Misión? ¡Pero, Matt, tenemos que ayudar a nuestros amigos!

Zero suspiró y caminó hacia la puerta, invitando a X a pasar.

-X, éste es Gabumon, un amigo de un vida largamente olvidada... hasta ahora.

X miró hacia Gabumon con duda.

-Gabumon, éste es X. Es el mejor amigo que he tenido desde que vine a este mundo. Juntos hemos peleado monstruos nivel Mega y vencido.

Gabumon, todavía confundido, lo miró.

-¿Nivel Mega? ¿Cómo Metalgarurumon?

Zero asintió. -Piensa en mí como un Digimon nivel Mega, aunque no devoluciono después de la batalla. Tanto X como yo nos hacemos más fuertes cada vez que combatimos Mavericks.

Gabumon se movió hacia atrás un poco. Éste era Matt, no había duda, ¿pero qué le había hecho el tiempo en este mundo para que peleara constantemente?

-Matt, ¿por qué peleas?

-Tenemos que proteger al mundo y a la gente que conocemos. Éste es nuestro trabajo.

Gabumon asintió. Por un momento había temido que su amigo se hubiese convertido en una máquina de pelear.

-¿Así que todavía peleas para proteger?

X decidió entrar en el conversación.

-¿Todavía peleas? ¿Qué quiere decir, Zero?

-¡Su nombre es Matt! ¡MATT!- Gabumon interrumpió.

Zero ignoró al Digimon y miró hacia X.

-Hace tiempo, era un niño de 11 años de edad llamado Matt, dejé mi hogar junto con mi hermano y otros seis amigos para salvar tanto mi mundo como al Digimundo. Hace 36 años fui transformado en Zero, sin mis recuerdos y conocimiento de mi vida previa.

X miró incrédulo a Zero.

-Cuando Gabumon vino a buscarme, me trajo mi Digivice. Es un dispositivo digital configurado exclusivamente a mí. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el Digivice hizo contacto conmigo, y venció al programa que mantenía bloqueadas mis memorias.

Zero le mostró su Digivice a X, quien le dio un vistazo.

-¿Qué quisiste decir que tenías otra misión, Matt?- Gabumon preguntó.

X le dio una mirada de advertencia a Zero, que respondió asintiendo. -Te lo diré después, Gabumon, pero tenemos que ir a otro lado.

Zero sonrió. -¡Hey, aún no te decimos nuestras historias!

~o~

Black Peregrin caminaba afuera del salón de conferencias manteniendo un ojo para ver quien trataba de entrar. Por ahora todos en la base sabían acerca de la extraña criatura que habían enfrentado y que aparentemente Zero tenía una conexión con ella.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y X, Zero y Gabumon salieron. Peregrin se los encontró justo afuera.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué les tomó tanto?

-Está bien. Sólo estábamos recordando los buenos viejos tiempos con mis amigos. Nos vemos después, B. P.

Peregrin asintió y caminó hacia Zero y X, susurrando algo. A pesar del susurro, Los oídos agudos de Gabumon fueron capaces de escuchar sus palabras.

-Acabo de recibir la confirmación. Iremos a las 11:30. Tenemos tres horas.

Tanto Zero como X asintieron.

-Bueno, ustedes dos, vengan conmigo.- Zero ordenó.

X y Gabumon lo siguieron a su cuarto, donde se sentaron. Zero comenzó explicando su historia desde el momento en que despertó y combatió contra Sigma por primera vez.

Gabumon estaba horrorizado por las acciones de Matt, pero estaba aliviado cuando Sigma lo trajo al cuartel y lo curaron.

Entonces, X y Zero tomaron turnos para explicar la batalla contra el transformado Sigma. Gabumon podía ver el dolor en X cuando describió la batalla con Vile y cómo Matt se había sacrificado a sí mismo para salvarlo.

Entonces estaba furioso con Sigma por tratar de volver a Matt en el enemigo de X. Escuchó interesado la tercera batalla contra el mismo reploid.

Matt explicó que había descargado un antivirus en su espada que daba un daño extra a Sigma, y había dado su espada al dorado X mientras se abría paso peleando hacia el monstruo.

Entonces vino la batalla con la Replifuerza. Matt le habló sobre Iris y su hermano, los tiempos que habían trabajado juntos y cuando pelearon.

Gabumon no pudo evitar abrazar a Matt cuando su voz se entrecortó recontando la muerte de Iris. Era una increíble historia, llena de peligros y aventuras.

Gabumon pudo ahora entender a qué se refería Matt sobre que tenía una misión, mientras Matt le decía sobre el aparente retorno de los Mavericks, y que pelearían contra ellos esa misma noche.

-Iré contigo.

Zero suspiró. -Escucha, Gabumon...

-No, Matt. Escucha tú. Una vez hicimos una promesa de estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas. ¡Ahora me estás pidiendo que te deje! ¡Lo siento pero no lo haré!

-Gabumon...- Zero susurró, entonces sonrió. -Si te conviertes en Weregarurumon, puede que seas capaz de acompañarnos.

-¿Weregarurumon?- X preguntó confundido.

Fue el turno ahora de Matt y Gabumon de contarle su historia.

X prestó mucha atención en sus palabras, animando sus victorias y doliéndose por la pérdida de Wizardmon y los otros que habían muerto.

Gabumon entendió porqué Matt se preocupaba por su joven amigo. Bueno, más joven en actitud. Estaba viendo a T. K. En X, e igualmente, X lo trataba más como un hermano mayor que como un amigo normal.

Cuando hubieron terminado, era casi el tiempo de partir.

X y Gabumon se agradaron y respetaron entre sí, y Zero agradeció a cualquier dios que le hubiese permitido tener tan buenos amigos.

Fin de la Parte 1

Comentarios en inglés a wandererd@yahoo.com

Comentarios en español a carscard@yahoo.com.mx

O carscard77@hotmail.com

¡Sonrían! ^O^


End file.
